Arillene
=History= Born in a small town of Amberstone, this little town you won't find on a map. It's more than a settlement than it is a town, but it's nice there. She enjoyed living there with her rather rich family who her father was the consultant of the mayor. Though, there was one small, yet tiny problem with the town. As you can tell, that was sarcasm. The town believed that all magic is evil, except if you count the Holy Light as magic. Simple magic that conjures water all the way to opening up the gates of the Twisting Nether in your backyard was considered evil. What was the penalty for casting such "evil" magics? Death. Now, one day, Arillene forgot this law, and made up gibberish that for some reason, sounded like fel magic to a villager. He reported it to the guards, and Arillene escaped to her family, only to have been betrayed and been turned in. It can be assumed they did this to avoid any trouble and keep the power over the town. Now, normally she would be executed a week after in the holding cell, but Arillene was luckily friends with the mayor's daughter. She felt sad that her friend was going to die, and so did the mayor. So, he obviously did the most logical thing a man can do. Exile a ten year old out in the wild. Genius. All Arillene had was some spare clothes, a knife, and 2 gold. She traveled, and being only ten years old, she was forced to steal food from travelers and marketplaces, though always felt guilty about it. She traveled some more and found some paladins that were traveling to give reports towns to the king. They took her in and one paladin taught her the truth about magic and not all of it was evil. He adopted her, and trained her to become a paladin of the light. He later on disappeared for a mission in Northrend, never to be heard from again. Arillene luckily, become a adept paladin before then, and now is training even more to go to Northrend. Though, she was searching and reading some books in the Royal Library and came across a report about Ambervile. Apartently, a few days after the girl was exiled, the town was burned and ravaged by the Scarlet Crusade, believing it was a base for the Scourge. It was believed that all the citizens had been killed. =Jobs= She at first, worked different jobs. She worked as a barmaid, a librarian, and even a musician. Though, she quit that because she hated the flute. However, she mostly works as a guard for multiple guilds and companies, one time for a inn, and another for a high class merchant guild. Though, attending a sermon at one point, she listened to Father Mellar, who was from the Northshire Templar as the head Abbot and was convinced to join. After thinking about it for a while, she joined the Northshire Templar. ((...I thought for about ten minutes and joined.)) Skills She is a alchemist, often creating simple potions at first, but as she progresses, she'll often make odd drinks that will create odd effects. She also obtains herbs in order to avoid having to buy them, but now, she is just a traveling paladin that took a interest in Alchemy. She acts as a retribution paladin, giving justice to whom would do harm to others. =Current Events= Currently part of the Northshire Templar, training to be a excellent paladin. Recently, on September 12, she learned of the fate of her mentor, whose name is Khotos. He was killed in action, and left some possessions to Arillene. =Quotes= "I for one, do not think clams are tasty." "Is that all you've got?" "Have you've ever thought about all those lives you killed, all those memories those people had? They may have been murderers, theives, or sadists, but they still were human damn it! - Saying to a sadistic guard that just burned a prison full of criminals. =OCC notes by the player of Arillene= I'm too lazy to put (( )) in this section, so hah! Again, thank you for reading this, and I finished the basic part of the page. Sooner or later, I'll change this page depending on patches/expansions, etc. Though, overall, the info will remain the same or at least, should be. Though, I'll be expanding this page for more information when I reach 80. Until then, this will do. And again, thank you for reading this. And if you're curious, there's only two aspects of Arillene that I made based off of me. My birthday, and her favorite food, Fried Eggs.